qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Kemal Dervis
Kermal Dervis (April 13th 1955) was elected into power when the then leader of Turkey, was found dead in his apartment. Early Days Kemal Dervis, was born in Istanbul. His father was owned a local bakery while his mother was a lawyer. When Greece and Turkey broke out into another conflict, and Istanbul, was lost his family lost everything. They were forced to move to a remote village in Turkey. During this time before his family moved to the Gezbe, Kemal Dervis found a intrest in business, for everyday after school, he would walk down the local well, and fill up jugs of water and sell them to people in the Village. His family whould later move to Gezbe, were his father went to law school and his mother open up her own law office. When Dervis, was 19 he went to law school as well, after completing law school Kemal Dervis, decided to focus on Business Law. He would later run Turkey's largest bank. Turkish National Bank & Investments. Kemal Dervis founded, the Turkish National Bank when he was 31, the bank started out with little captial, and hardly no investment. During the early stages the bank offten struggled, and almost collpased more then once. Kermal Dervis, however lucked out, when his mother however repsented Turkish billionare, James Zaied, for crimes against the Turkish state. His mother won the case, and Kemal Dervis found a new friend, and a new investor in his fledging bank business. When James joined Dervis, things changed overnight, suddendly more and more Turkish people were depositing there money in the bank, and suddendly, Dervis found himself helping finance some of Turkey's largest construction projects. The bank also became the largest Turkish, lender in six years. Things did not always go perfect for Kemal Dervis, however when the goverment alleged he was giving loans to Greeks, matters also appeard worse for him when it was stated he had bought a house in Greece. He denied the claims and still continues to do so even today. Presidency As President of Turkey. Dervis, promised to lead Turkey through the war and onto victory. Dervis, however shifted his stance to a more hardline Islamic stance in the early stages of his time as president, he would later go back to a more liberal stance as the war went on, due to internal pressure. When first elected in office, Dervis, was stuck, with a Greek invasion of Turkey, he called on the Middle East, to stand with Turkey in helping defeat the Greeks. He flew to Iraq often, who would also later join the war and assit Turkey. During the end of the war however, Dervis, as some insiders to his adminstration state, went insane after he heard the news his son had died on the frontline of the war. He was then stated, that he had spoke with a little Greek girl who had changed his entire views on the world and life. After hearing the news of his sons death and after speaking with this little girl, Dervis called for a cease-fire. He had arranged to were Turkey would buy back Istanbul for the outrageous amount of 140b dollars, and Turkey would make land exchanges with Greece. A aide to Dervis, says that when he signed the agreement, and before it was to be put before parliment, Dervis once again shifted his views back to war. He was seen meeting with military leaders a day before was removed from office, planning out the next phase of attack. The next morning, Dervis heard word that the military was removing him from office, for his sudden crazy acts. Throughout his time as President, Dervis enjoyed moderate popularity among the relegious and lower classes in Turkey. He was seen as the man for Islam and Turkey, his last acts however still have many of his upmost supporters wondering what excatly happend to his mental state. Kemal Dervis Nowdays... Kemal Dervis, was recently just released from the hospital due to stress issues. He is now staying in his condo in Gezbe, were he refues to leave the main zone of Conflict. He has been seen walking down the street telling people the war is over, and peace will return to Turkey, and that no son should die nomore. He has also made serveral visits to Israel, to speak at pro Israel rallies, against Islamic terrorist. Kemal Dervis is still the CEO of Turkish National Bank, however the company states that at the moment, he is currently on "vaccation" QNN has reported that Kemal Dervis, has been making massive donations to Israel, and has began to invest heavly in American real estate. Hobbies Kemal Dervis is a avid fan of soccer, and basketball. His love for soccer has expanded so far that he currently owns the English Soccer Club Wigan. His love for basketball is not to be outdone either, he owns a 51% stake in the Indiana Pacers. Family Kemal Dervis was married at the age of 20. When he was 26 his wife gave birth to his son. Sadly, Dervis wife was killed in childbirth. It is said him and his son were very close. He paid for his son to Move to the United States to attend college, and gave him a job in his Sports Managment company. His son however eventually moved back to Turkey, were he found that he would have to serve in the military, and stayed in the military till his death.